


Pride

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's car should not contain that many people, I'm pretty sure there's a law about how many people can be in one car, M/M, and these guys are breaking it, kise is more excited for pride than the couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles go to the pride parade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

The former members of the Generation of Miracles were all in various positions of rest around the street ball court they had temporarily claimed. They were all a bit exhausted after the practice game they’d had. Aomine was sprawled out on the ground, limbs spread in a way that made him resemble a starfish. Kuroko was sitting next to him, hand not clutching a water bottle joined with Aomine’s. Akashi was leaning against the fence of the court. Murasakibara was laying with his arms folded behind his head. Kise was sitting with his back resting against the fence, and Midorima was sitting on the ground near Akashi. 

“Hey, so we’re all going to pride, right?” Kise asked them suddenly. “Which of us is driving?”

“What are you talking about, Ki-chin?” Murasakibara asked, sitting up to look at Kise while opening a bag of chips.

“Pride. The gay pride parade. We’re all going, right? We have to be there to support Kurokocchi and Aominecchi!” Kise said with a bright smile.

“Tetsu, were we planning on going to that?” Aomine asked, cracking an eye open to look up at Kuroko.

“I didn’t even know it was coming up.” Kuroko replied with a shrug.

Kise kept talking as if he couldn’t hear them. “Midorimacchi can bring Takaocchi too. If only we knew someone with orange hair. We’d be able to form a rainbow. Maybe Takao can just wear orange and it will have to count. I know Momoicchi will come if we ask her.”

“I’m trying to keep Takao from finding out that’s happening soon because I don’t want to go.” Midorima replied.

“It seems the group is not interested, Ryouta. Perhaps you can simply go on your own since you seem so interested in the prospect.” Akashi suggested.

Kise pouted at them. “Come on guys. It looks like fun. And I really do want to show support! But I don’t want to go by myself.”

“Do you think if we agree to go he’ll stop looking at all of us like that?” Kuroko asked.

Midorima was the hardest to convince, but eventually they had decided that they would use Akashi and Kise’s cars to get all of them there.

Kise’s car broke down the day before, and Akashi was the only one who also owned a car. So, all of them piled into that. Akashi’s car was only meant to fit five normal sized people. No one, except for Akashi, who got his own seat since he was driving, was comfortable. Momoi had called shot gun, and ended up sharing it with Kise by sitting in his lap. Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine were squeezed into the back seats. Kuroko in Aomine’s lap and Takao in Midorima’s. Kagami had tagged along, and had refused to be part of the lap sitting, so he was crammed onto the floor of the car, between the front and back seats. A few members of the Miracles' teams had wanted to go, but Akashi had drawn a line on how many people could be in his car. 

“How did I end up on the floor? Why isn’t Kise or Murasakibara on the floor?” Kagami complained.

“Because I like them and this is my car. Consider yourself lucky you are permitted to be in it.” Akashi replied.

“It is not luck. You simply have a soft spot for fulfilling request from Kuroko.” Midorima said. His lucky item, resting in Murasakibara’s lap. A model plane, that Takao had helpfully painted rainbow that morning.

They finally found a place to park and, after much struggling, maneuvered their way out of Akashi’s car. “Why can’t you own a minivan or something?” Murasakibara complained, stretching his long legs.

“Because I am not a soccer mom.” Akashi replied as he locked the car.

“No, just a basketball mom.” Kagami muttered, popping sounds coming from his back as he stretched.

Akashi cut him a sharp look that had Kagami looking away.

They made it to the parade just in time for it to start. Akashi claimed responsibility for the timing. Aomine called bullshit when he thought Akashi couldn’t hear him.

“I can’t see.” Kuroko complained after a little while. Of course, most of the miracles didn’t have that problem, what with their height. Akashi had overcome the problem by ankle breaking his way to the front of the crowd, and Momoi was sitting on Murasakibara’s shoulders holding a flag Takao had lent her. She was easily higher up than anyone standing around them.

“Well why didn’t you say something sooner?” Aomine asked, kneeling down so Kuroko could get on his back. “I’m not going to drop you, Tetsu.” Aomine said with a roll of his eyes when Kuroko hesitated. Kuroko nodded and got onto his back, wrapping his legs around Aomine’s sides. It fixed the problem pretty easily.

“Tet-chan, do you need a flag?” Takao asked when he spotted Kuroko in his new position only a moment later.

“I think I’m alright. Where did you get those though?” Kuroko replied. The flags Takao had brought with him were made up of smaller sexuality flags to try and cover every end of the spectrum.

“Online.” Takao answered with a grin before turning his attention back to the parade.

After the parade, carting new rainbow things that had been thrown out to the crowd, the group made their way to the park where music was being played, and shops had been set up.

“Momoicchi, Akashicchi, will you guys come with me to get food for everyone?” Kise asked once they’d found a spot to sit down and listen to some music that someone with a guitar had started playing.

The two agreed and they went off in search of a food tent that would have enough to feed such a large group after getting money from everyone.

“Momoicchi! Look, they’re putting glitter on people!” Kise exclaimed, pointing at a tent with someone in drag holding a bucket of glitter.

“Ryouta –“ Akashi started to say, to tell Kise that there would be no glitter in his car that day, but Kise didn’t seem to hear him already moving towards the tent. Momoi and Akashi followed him, so as not to lose him in the crowd.

The person holding the bucket seemed to interpret Kise’s request to be covered in glitter to be a request from the three of them, because the next thing Akashi knew he was leaving a trail of sparkles as he walked away and muttered to himself: “Don’t kill them. It will look like a hate crime. Don’t kill them. It will look like a hate crime, even if it is just because of glitter. You want to own a business one day. You can’t have a hate crime on your record. Ryouta will pay though.”

The laughter of the group, when the three came back with food, was silenced by the look promising retribution Akashi gave them.

They shopped around a little before going back to Akashi’s car and squeezing their way inside.

“This was fun. We should do it again next year.” Momoi said as Akashi started driving. The reactions to that were mixed, but Kise was the one who had to clean all of the glitter out of the car the next day. Without a vacuum. 


End file.
